Grey Movie Night
by LisaJayy
Summary: Another little fluffy story about our favorite family. It's movie time and Teddy and Phoebe can't seem to get along. Christian and Ana step in with their unique parenting skills. Please review and comment! I love hearing what people have to say!


"Alright, kids. Are you ready to go watch a movie?" Teddy and Phoebe can hardly contain their excitement.

"Yay! Movie! I call sitting on the bean bag!" Teddy jumps up and down and runs into the large media room. Tonight is the weekly Grey movie night. Every Friday night after work, Christian and I try to watch a movie with Teddy and Phoebe. Sometimes it a little hectic trying to get a five year old boy and a three year old girl to sit still and pay attention for two hours, but it's all worth it.

"Mommy, no scary movie. Teddy scared me last time." Little Phoebe clutches her stuffed dog to her chest. She look so much like me, it's unreal. Her wavy brown hair frames her pale skin and complements her father's gray eyes well.

"No, baby," I say and grab a bag of popcorn from the microwave. "Daddy picked out a happy movie." I'm pretty sure he picked out something animated about penguins or something. I don't care as long as the kids are entertained. Last time Teddy picked out something with a vampire in it and Phoebe couldn't sleep for an entire week.

"Okay." She smiles and skips off into the other room.

I take the bag of popcorn and pour it into a giant plastic bowel. I feel solid arms wrap around me from behind. I smile and lean back into an equally solid chest.

"Hey, there handsome." I rub his bare arms around my waist.

He nuzzles his nose into my neck and I can feel his smile spread across his face. "Hey, baby." He kisses my neck briefly before releasing me and walking around the island.

"Are the kids all ready?" He asks and grabs a handful of popcorn. "I just gave Phoebe a bath so she's all clean. Poor kid got syrup stuck in her hair again." He laughs and pops some more in his mouth.

"Yeah, they're in the media room now. Probably fighting over that damn bean bag chair." I laugh and grab the bowl and walk around to Christian. "We should probably get them another one before they kill each other." Christian wraps an arm around my waist as we make our way through the kitchen and into the media room. It's an understatement to even call this place a _room. _It's as big as a regular sized house. There's a massive flat screen TV in the center and an array of white leather couches are organized around the room. A long, granite bar takes up the corner of the room and tiny, crystal chandeliers are scattered around the ceiling. It's fantastically beautiful.

"Mommy, Teddy won't let me sit in the chair!" Phoebe has a frown on her face and is pointing a small finger at her brother who is laying in the chair with a smug look on his face.

I look up at Christian and roll my eyes. We make out way further into the room and dim the lights.

"Okay, you two." I put on my stern mom voice. "I don't want any fighting. We're going to go get another chair tomorrow so you both can have on, okay?"

Teddy nods and Phoebe tries to keep a straight face.

"Here, baby." Christian comes over and swings Phoebe into his arms. "You can have a special seat and sit with me." He smiles down at her and blows raspberries into her neck. She can't help but squeal with laughter and tries to push his face away.

I laugh at the pair and go to sit down on one of the couches. Christian comes to sit next to me and puts Phoebe on his lap. Even with the stress of having two kids and running a successful company, he still looks fucking delicious. Even in his stripped pajama pants and navy blue t-shirt, he looks like a model from a magazine. He catches me looking at him and raises on of his eyebrows. I lean over and kiss him before grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. The surround system blares all around us and Phoebe leans over to grab a tiny palm full of popcorn. Christian looks down at the bowl and a slow grin appears across his face.

He takes a large amount and shows it to the little girl sitting on his lap. He takes a small puff ball and throws it down at Teddy who is staring up at the movie screen. He doesn't even notice it. I sigh in disapproval at his game and give him a look. He just laughs and shrugs his shoulders. He throws another one and this time it hits Teddy right on his head. Teddy swings his arm up over his head in reaction while still watching the movie. Phoebe laughs and grabs some from Christian's palm and throws a handful at her brother. Christian laughs as Teddy completely freaks out and spins around to look at his sister.

"Phoebe!" He wines. He looks at her with squinted eyes.

She laughs and points another finger at him. "You took my chair!" She yells back and bounces on Christian's lap. Teddy picks up the thrown pieces and chucks them right back at us. Some hit me in the face while others get stuck in Christian's hair. Everybody laughs, including me. Christian picks out some kernels from Phoebe's hair and chuckles over at me.

Teddy looks at us and sticks his tongue out.

"Why don't you come sit up here with us, Teddy Bear?" I jump in to help out my little boy. I guess it turns out his father and sister have made an alliance together against him.

He makes a face and pounders the question before getting up from the bean bag. He gets up and climbs up onto the couch and makes his way into my lap. I kiss his little head of copper hair and get a brilliant idea in my head. I take my own handful of popcorn and give some to Teddy. One of Christian's wicked grins spreads across his face. I look over at Phoebe sitting on Christian's lap and throw my first piece at Christian's face. It hits his cheek and bounces off onto the couch. He turns his head and makes a shocked face. I laugh when Teddy takes some of his and flings it in Phoebe's hair. She grabs her head and turns to look at her brother. She sticks her tongue out and grabs more popcorn from Christian.

The popcorn war goes on until Teddy and Phoebe are out of ammo and decide to quit and lay back to actually watch the movie. Teddy lays back on the couch with his head in my lap and Phoebe is resting on Christian's shoulder. I pop some buttery fluff into my mouth and glance over at Christian. Just for the hell of it, I take some and throw it over at his direction. It hits his chest and he looks over at me with that "you're in trouble" expression. I giggle and stick my tongue out childishly. He scoots over until his side is flush up against mine. He bends down until his mouth is on my ear.

"You're going to get it." His hot breath sends shivers running through me and he gently bites my ear. I look up at him and leans my head back so his mouth presses down onto mine. We pull back and I feel one of his hands run up and down my thigh. If this is the type of response I get from a movie night, then maybe we should do this more often.


End file.
